fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario's Epic Journey
Mario's Epic Journey is an open-world Mario game made for the Future Nintendo by Great Games, Inc. Its style of gameplay is very different from regular Mario games. Instead of a normal sidescrolling view or adjustable camera, Mario is shown from overhead like in the Legend of Zelda. In the game the player must explore caves to find Bowser. Story Prologue The Mushroom Kingdom has endured a long, hard winter. When spring arrives and the flowers bloom, Peach decides to take her friends on a cruise to celebrate the new season. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, and Toad are invited to the trip. Unfortunately, the Koopas swarm the boat in the sea and sink it, taking Peach and Daisy with them as well. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad fight for the princess but their efforts are in vain as the ship sinks. They inflate the life raft and hop in it as the cruise ship disappears under the waves. They keep drifting until they reach an island, which turns out to be Yoshi's Island. Chapter 1 Several Yoshis greet the team. After Mario explains the situation, the Yoshis provide each member of the team with a sword. It is not a very powerful sword but it is strong enough to defeat basic enemies easily. They say that the path to Bowser's Castle is somewhere beyond the island. One of Bowser's servants is blocking the path on a nearby island, though. Mario and co. must find the two keys to access his cave all across Yoshi's Island. Weapons such as Yoshi Eggs and shields are also available. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Gameplay Mario is shown from overhead and he can't jump, making this game unique. Mario must travel through nine levels to stop Bowser. Each level gets increasingly more difficult than the last. Mario must travel through caves, looking for the two keys to get into the boss's cave to try to defeat them. Mario can collect weapons that are added to his inventory instantly. He can switch anytime. Some weapons are required to beat bosses. Mario has an HP system. He starts with 3 HP, but he can collect up to two extensions in each level by helping a character in the courses, making his max HP 21. An enemy's HP is listed above them as they charge. Characters Playable Characters Helpers TBA Bosses Enemies Weapons Three weapons are found in each of the game's levels. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Courses The game will have nine unique levels that Mario is free to explore. Yoshi's Island This is an island inhabited by several Yoshis. If Mario approaches one, he can give information about something or offer for the player to ride on him, or both. The first Yoshi that Mario sees when arriving on the island via boat gives them a sword which does 3 HP damage. Beta Elements Gallery Main article: Mario's Epic Journey/Gallery Staff Trivia *Even though the game is titled ''Mario's Epic Journey'', Mario is not the only one on the quest. Poll Do you like this game so far? AMAZING! Pretty cool. Meh. I don't like it. DELETE DIS TRASH! Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Great Games, Inc. Category:Lumoshi's Games